This invention relates to faucet valves. One type of commonly used facuet has separate valves for hot and cold water lines and coupled to a common spout. Valves of this type generally include a washer mounted on a valve stem which is movable into and out of engagement with a valve seat. Such washers are inherently subject to wear and deformation as a result of the compression of the washer against the valve seat. One type of a prior art faucet valve designed to eliminite the inherent deficiencies of compression type valves includes a valve element having a generally planer surface disposed in sliding engagement with a corresponding planer surface in the valve housing and wherein a non-concentric opening through the valve member is movable into and out of registry with a corresponding opening in the planer housing surface. Such prior art faucet assemblies also included a generally cup-shaped seal disposed between the opening in the planar housing surface and the housing inlet, and which was received within a counter-sunk opening and biased into closed position by means of a spring. While such prior art faucet assemblies effectively minimized seal wear, the non-concentric opening in the planer faucet surface and the opening for the cup-shaped seal member required expensive machine operations and in addition the seal biasing spring tended to be noisy as a result of water flow therethrough.